Computing devices may be managed remotely. Remote management may include booting the computing device, monitoring its state, changing its configuration settings, upgrading its firmware and software, and so forth. Types of remote management include “in-band” and “out-of-band” management, where in-band management relies on software and/or hardware to be installed and running on the managed device, while out-of-band management may also be performed on devices that are not operational (e.g., powered off, lacking the right software, being unable to communicate, and so forth) or if they are operational without interfering with their operation because the management may be executed by hardware different than the managed hardware.